


Foot Job

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, eli kicks the shit out of yohane, firm contender for the worst thing i've ever written, not really that graphic, read a doujin and got inspired, this takes place a couple years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Eli has a talk with Yohane about boundaries.





	

Yohane blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moonlight filtered in through a tiny window,illuminating her bare form,chained to the wall with her arms above her head. She shook her head and licked her lips. Her head hurt only a bit,and she wasn’t too dehydrated,so she hadn’t been out long. She glanced around.

 

From the looks of the selection of equipment on the shelves,as well as several rings and shackles set in the walls of the room,this must have been the “Muse’s love nest” that Tojo-senpai had told her about. But...how did she get here? Yohane was fairly certain that she’d remember being invited to what would presumably be a night of debauchery befitting a fallen angel.

 

These thoughts were interrupted as the metal door creaked open,the clacking of platform heel boots echoing in the entranceway as a tall,blonde lady walked into view,cutting an imposing figure in her hot pants and bodice,a gloved hand idly fiddling with a lock of her hair as she paced briefly,almost as though she was ignoring Yohane,or merely seeking to prolong the tension that filled the air.

 

Finally,the lady turned,venom practically dripping off her full,pouty,smiling lips as she rubbed her hands. “Harasho. You’ve come to,just in time. You and I need to have a little...talk.”

 

Yohane couldn’t help giving a little yelp as she withdrew,pressing up against the wall. “A-ayase-san?! W-what d-do you wanna talk about?! W-why did you bring Yohane here?!”

 

Seeing the younger woman’s response,Eli’s smile widened,baring her teeth as she click-clacked over to Yohane,reaching her hand out to caress her cheek.

 

Yohane held her ground,forcing herself to make eye contact with the woman who had obviously abducted her,and who now probably had some pretty unpleasant plans in mind for her.

 

Eli put her other hand to her own mouth,giving a surprisingly demure little chuckle. “Oh? Trying to act tough,are we? Well,we’ll soon change that.” She crouched down so she would be on the same level as Yohane,her smile vanishing as quickly as it formed. “Now then,” she began,her voice suddenly sharper, “We need to talk about your...little angel act.”

 

Yohane rolled a little to the side,trying to pull away from Eli’s grasp. She considered kicking out at her,but that’d probably be a bad idea with her arms still shackled to the wall. Instead,she opted to wave her arms and make her chains jingle,signalling at least some measure of defiance as she too,shot back in a firmer tone. “Yohane’s p-power is no act! E-every misfortune and cruelty only feeds Yohane’s dark powers more!”

 

Eli scoffed,withdrawing her hand. “Ha. Do whatever you want. As long as you don’t do it near MY dear Nozomi.” She stood up,beginning to pace again. Her piercing gaze darted back to Yohane every few steps. “Don’t think I don’t notice...you’re taking advantage of her interests to get in with her. Well,I’m not angry at you at all.” Yohane was pretty sure that was a lie. “But,” Eli shrugged. “I understand that naughty little...former school idols can get pretty big heads off of being famous. I was there too,after all. That’s why...I’m giving you a little reminder about what can happen when you take something that doesn’t belong to you.”

 

Yohane gasped. Her pulse had already quickened considerably. Though,blood was rushing to her face,and not away from it. She couldn’t help being both intimidated and weirdly excited,as her eyes ran over her captor’s form. That didn’t mean she was about to give in to the accusations pointed at her. “Yohane was just bonding with a fellow practitioner of the dark arts! Yohane did not mean to steal Tojo-san away from you!” She bit her lip and continued,realising too late that her fate was sealed. “T-tojo-san is her own person! S-she doesn’t need YOUR permission to talk to anyone!”

Eli’s face darkened,a glaze coming over her eyes. “Oh...is that so? Trying to make me out to be some sort of possessive,cruel girlfriend are we? How about I show you what happens to little smart mouths instead?” Before Yohane could protest,Eli undid a thin chain from around her waist,pulling Yohane’s legs out and wrapping the chain around her ankles,hooking the end around a ring in the floor. This forced Yohane’s legs to be stretched out and pressed together. Worse than that,her genitals had gotten pushed up in the process,now resting neatly on her pressed-together thighs.

 

By this time,Yohane was filled with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing was irregular,overwhelmed with fear. She barely managed to get a clear sentence out. “W-what...are you...going to do to Yohane...?” Images of all those brutal,agonizing instruments of torture that she’d read about flashed through her mind,sending shivers through her tense form.

 

As though reading her mind,Eli smiled. “Oh,don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’m not about to use anything on you. Other than...what I’ve already got.” Leaning down,she made sure Yohane got a good view of her cascading blonde locks and the cleavage pushed up by her bodice as she picked up the slack in the chain binding Yohane’s legs together,wrapping them around her toes to force her feet to stretch by the arch. She proceeded to tower menacingly over Yohane,before raising one of her own legs...

 

And bringing her heel down hard on the arch of Yohane’s foot,inviting a pained grunt from Yohane,who was wisely biting her tongue.

 

Eli smiled. “You felt that,didn’t you? Don’t worry,we’re only just getting started. It won’t take long for me to get through to you,I hope. And...you don’t have to hold it in,either. We all developed strong voices. It’s not like anyone can hear you from here...”

 

Yohane gulped in response. “L-look,Yohane i-is sorry,Y-yohane won’t talk to Tojo-san-”

 

Her attempts to slip out of further punishment were stopped short by Eli raising her voice ever so slightly. “No. No,no,no. As student council president,I was firm in my administration of discipline. I NEED to make sure you get the message. Now then. Be a good girl and take what you’ve earned.” With that said,Eli clicked one step up the length of Yohane’s body. She reared back,and swung her foot forward to deliver a firm kick to Yohane’s shin. Withdrawing her leg and bringing her other foot down with the smoothness of a rehearsed dance step,she slammed down on Yohane’s knee,bending it back agonizingly.

 

This time there was no restraint. Yohane screamed wordlessly,her voice seeming to echo multiplicatively in the sealed room. She writhed with her knee still under Eli’s boot,each movement sending more pain shooting through her.

 

Eli’s smile widened,her face heating up as well. This was about as gratifying as she thought it would be. “Harasho...and I see you’re quite enjoying being...disciplined as well.” She moved up to prod Yohane’s erection with her toe,adrenaline surging through her as she began to sweat,excitement filling her voice. “I think we both know what comes next,don’t we...? After all,I’m working my way up to that silly little head of yours...”

 

Yohane’s eyes darted around in fear,cold sweat running down her face as she strained at her bonds,trying in vain to slip out. “N-nooo! A-anything but-”

 

Her protests were cut off again,as Eli stomped down on her groin,digging her heel straight into Yohane’s balls as the ball of her foot smashed down on Yohane’s shaft in one clean blow.

 

Eli’s laughter swelled into a gleeful cackle as she ground her foot down,taking in the satisfying sight of Yohane already reduced to drool and tears as she twitched impotently beneath her. “My my,going to pass out already? And we’re only halfway there...or is that ‘already’ halfway there? Oh well...”

 

At this juncture,Yohane found her voice ever so briefly again. “P-please,Y-yohane is s-sorry,s-stop please...”

 

Eli pursed her lips. “Ah...well. If you really were sorry...you’d know that you deserve to take this punishment. And maybe next time,you’ll think twice about getting too cosy with people.”

 

Yohane went limp. Even if she no longer had the strength to say “just get it over with”,Eli could pick up on that simple idea well enough.

 

She took another small step up,stretching her legs again for her next move. The smile came back to her face. “Don’t hold your breath...” She delivered another firm kick to the side of Yohane’s ribcage,knocking the wind out of her,before throwing a kick to her hip,and a final stomp on her stomach.

 

Yohane heaved,but nothing came out. Eli frowned. “I guess you weren’t that full from the dinner Koizumi-san made,hmm? It’s just as well. I wasn’t looking forward to cleaning rice vomit off the floor anyway. But...enough of that.” Eli stood straight up again,before lifting her leg...to straddle Yohane’s chest. Eli’s face was bright red and sweaty by now. She was just as...excited as Yohane was,or at least...as excited as Yohane was before getting numerous bruises,a dislocation,and potentially a couple fractures.

 

Yohane twitched,fighting to hold on to consciousness. Holding her hand up,she weakly tried to grip Eli’s arm. “S-sorry...p-please...don’t...” She might have guessed what was coming next. Or she was just desperate.

 

Eli’s smile was surprisingly sweet now,or as sweet as she could get while looming over a junior (at least in spirit),while blushing red,covered in sweat,and having just literally kicked the life out of her. She rested her arms on the wall above Yohane’s shoulders,drawing one leg back in a scorpion stance.

 

The next moment,her eyes glazed over again as she gritted her teeth.

 

And drove her knee straight into Yohane’s jaw. Her voice rose into an ecstatic,manic swell as she kneed Yohane in the face repeatedly.

 

“Перейти умереть!!! глупо! Сука! Шлюха!!!”

 

Yohane grunted and gasped,briefly maintaining just enough lucidity to lament her fate. Her forehead,her eyes,her nose,her teeth. All got at least one hit. Just another night in the misfortunate life of a fallen angel. And with one more blow,everything went red and black.

 

 

Eli stretched and cooled down,peeling her outfit off and putting her pyjamas back on. She leaned over,giving what was left of Yohane a gentle,affectionate pat on the head,before pressing the key to her shackles into her palm.

 

“That’s a good girl. I’m sure you learned an important lesson today. Now,you’d better wake up early tomorrow and wash up. Wouldn’t do to have your friends see what a mess you’ve made of yourself...”

 

And with nary a glance over her shoulder,she turned and left.


End file.
